Electrical networks using small, distributed generators, commonly referred to as microgrids, are becoming a popular way to provide electrical power. Applications for microgrids include remote locations such as mining camps or military forward operating bases, disaster relief situations and in the developing world where the utility grid is unreliable or non-existent. Applications within the developed world also exist, especially in conjunction with the use of renewable power generators such as wind or solar power.
Microgrids could use renewable power generators such as wind turbines or solar photovoltaic (PV) panels but could also or instead use non-renewable generation such as diesel or gas turbine generators. Microgrids could also use electrical storage devices such as, for example, batteries or fuel cells to provide power during periods when generating capacity cannot meet the electrical demand. Storage could be especially useful when a significant portion of the microgrid's generation is from renewable sources whose power output has significant daily variation. Microgrids can be connected to an existing utility grid or they may be completely off grid.